dgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Leuian
Leuians are a Dragon's Gate race of feline/human like beings with retractable claws, a tail, fur and walk upright. Leuians are fierce warriors, considered some of the most fearsome in the lands. They live by a code of ethics called the Precepts, which are their law. In general, Leuians are extremely easy to anger and quick to judge. However, interestingly enough most Leuians dedicate their life to Rinanni, although Leuian culture takes presidence over their religion. Leuians disdain all forms of deception, thievery, and lies. They will never trust anyone who follows the god Set who is alien to Leuians. Set has no name in their language and is simply referred to as the Nameless God (not to be confused with Unknown). Leuian Thieves and Setites are known as Tarr'khats and are looked upon as traitors to honorable Leuians. Leuian Concept of "Honor" The Leuian concept of Honor is not the same as the concept of chivalry (manifested in Dgate within Odarous), although they do share many common themes such as disdain for lying, cheating, and stealing. Leuian Honor is largely derived from the Precepts which are the Leuian law or code of ethics and the Diaries. On the other hand, chivalry is derived from a completely different set of ethics. For example, a Leuian is free to use any tactics in battle they choose; the concept of a "fair fight" is one drawn from chivalry. The Precepts *1. To remain a free people. *2. Deal with one another in honor and truth *3. No Leuian shall spill innocent blood *4. Leuian shall not kill Leuian *5. Honor demands no unjust punishment *6. Cherish the land *7. Embrace diversity Leuian words and traditions * Clawmasters * Custom of the One Moon * Durah * Khat'sara * Khatyr * Kit'ra * Kits * Klaaw'vor * Lakar * Lawmaster/Lawmistress * Leuia * Pride * Tarr'khat Leuian Characters * Aceris Demour - Sword Cleric of Elindale * Altyerre Breeze - Heart Cleric of Elindale * Aradeia Vespa - Sword Cleric of Elindale * Ariadne Emeraude - Fighter of Elindale * Ariane Sylvan - Sword Cleric of Elindale * Audun Kell - Fighter of Rinanni * Crax Steelclaw - Heart Cleric of Odarous * Dathis Talkon - Sword Cleric of Odarous * Hott Breeze - Hand Cleric of Unknown * Jesiph Breeze - Sword Cleric of Elindale * Kenetic Fury - Hand Cleric of Odarous * Klayea Darkstar - Hand Cleric of Elindale * Lanex Kabol - Earth Mage of Sa * Leanne Lorkalinth - Hand Cleric of Rinanni * Lthe Wain - Fighter of Odarous * Lysa SlinkmeowThend - Fighter * Marvant - Fire Mage of Sa * Mel Greyhand - Fighter of Odarous * Morpheus Maelificos - Psion * Runningdeer Clawsworth - Sword Cleric of Rinanni * Sampson Kirpaw - Fighter of Elindale * Shaleu Dragins - Fire Mage of Sa * Shiakhan "Scratch" Tigerblood - Sword Cleric of Rinanni * Stormy Furbelly - Air Mage of Rinanni * Tan'Fang Sool * Tchori Darkstar - Psion * Tiruna Shooge - Fighter of Odarous * Tygrus Furbelly - Hand Cleric of Sa * Valphein Breeze - Fighter of Odarous Outcasted or Tarr'khat Characters * Adianna Jahanel - Thief of Set * Dac Darkstar - Sword Cleric of Unknown * Farah Jahanel - Sword Cleric of Set * Melraath Silentpaw - Thief of Unknown * Nasci Khitt - Heart Cleric of Set * September Breeze - Psion * Ward Jahanel - Thief of Set * Xarus Arawn - Hand Cleric of Set Category:Race Category:Leuian